


When Napoleon Met Illya - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [12]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Napoleon met Illya, the sparks flew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Napoleon Met Illya - A Picture Story

**_Well, hello there. My name is Napoleon._ **  


**_Hello there, yourself. I am Illya._ **  


**_Now why do you suppose I dreamed about that Russian? Oh well, we'll probably never meet again._ **  


**_Now why do you suppose I dreamed about that American? Oh well, we'll probably never meet again._ **  


**_Gentlemen, I would like you each to meet your new partner._ **  


**_This must be my lucky day._ **  


**_This must be my lucky day._ **  


**_The rest is spy history._ **  
  



End file.
